Ten Years Collection
by Bakutiku
Summary: It's been ten years. How much have they changed? Second chapter ft. Sand Siblings.
1. Parted

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Naruto.

**A/N:** This has been bugging me for a long time to write it out.

"Write me! Write me!", it was squealing.

ooooooo

The child lay on the bed, hooked up to various machines. If you listened very quietly, you could hear his shallow breathing. He looked up at the doctor, hoping for optimistic words.

The doctor pretended to be absorbed into the words on the clipboard. She was actually mentally preparing herself, teaching herself how to say the words she was to tell the boy. Finally, the doctor put the clipboard down onto the bedside table and sat on the bed, beside the boy's feet. She brushed her hair out of her face, and inhaled deeply.

"Sweetie... didn't you say that you would try your best?"

The patient looked back up at her with confused eyes. "You mean... I'm going to die?" His voice quivered.

She smoothed out the covers by the end of the bed, lowering her gaze. "The poison is spreading really fast. Remember how it started in your calf? That's here-" The medic showed the boy which part of the leg she was talking about. "-and it's spreading slowly towards your heart." She furiously blinked back tears.

"I did try my best! But does that mean I'm going to die? Doctor- what is it?" He looked curiously at his doctor.

She stood quickly, as if jerked up by a puppeteer. Her eyes grew wide with horror as she continued to gaze out the window. She turned towards her patient and whispered furiously, "Get under the bed! Now!"

The boy blinked at her, not sure if his doctor had gone insane or what. She groaned and picked him up easily and slowly dropped underneat the bed. "Don't come out." she warned.

Just as the words were out of her mouth, the door fell open with a blast, along with bits of the wall. There, behind the swirls of dust, was a man with black hair and a scowling face.

"Give me the boy," demanded the intruder, "or you die."

Something familiar about his eyes...

"Are you deaf, bitch?"

The doctor drew herself to her full height. "No. I won't give you the boy."

ooooooo

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this doctor standing in his way. She looked so familiar... someone in his distant past. He just can't seem to remember who she was.

Her pink hair was tied into a loose ponytail at the back of her head. The white doctor's robe was open and flapping, revealing a knee-length dress with slits down the thighs, showing dark turquise shorts underneath. He could see no forehead protector on her body, nor any visible weapons.

All that was familiar... yet he can't quite seem to remember who she was.

It has been ten years since he had left Konoha. Many things happened during those ten years.

The woman reached into the deep pockets on either side of her doctor's robe and pulled out something she hasn't worn in ten years. She tied it on her head the way she did when she was a genin- past the forehead like a headband. In one fluid motion, she took off the white garment- flung it into the air in front of her so that for just one second, it would block her out from this man's view.

When Sasuke blinked again, she was full armed with kunais, shurikens, and senbon needles.

Pink hair, red dress, turquise shorts. Memories were triggered. Two words matched the figure he beheld.

Harouno Sakura.

ooooooo

Yah, I know it's ridiculous that Sakura's wearing the same things as she was wearing ten years ago, but hey, Kurenai wears a much sillier attire if you ask me. I mean, I can totally imagine Sakura still wearing that at age 22.


	2. United

**Disclaimer**: Naruto not mine. Naruto Kishimoto Masahi's.

**A/N**: Long time no update... very sorry! And also sorry to Sakura fans, for spelling her last name wrong. Haruno, not Harouno. xD Now I know.

Chapter 2 ft. Sand trio

ooooooo

"Sensei..." whispered a child in the musty smelling darkness. She was tired of crouching down in the damp, low-ceiling cellar with the rest of her class. And though they did not speak aloud, she was sure that her classmates agreed. They had been hiding for a long time. Sounds of explosive tags going off boomed loudly outside. The children murmured in panic, sounding like a hive of angry bees.

The teacher put her finger to her lips to as a signal for the young genins to quite down. They obediantly silenced and waited for her to give them instructions. The jounin sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, which was dusted with grains of sand.

They have been in the cellar for the whole afternoon, ever since the attack warnings had rung. She didn't have to be outside to know that Sound ninjas were swarming into her beautiful village, killing anyone not wise enough to go into hiding. Blood will have stained the streets and walls when they return back to the surface. She had taken her class of students down into the school cellar the moment she had realized that the village was being attacked. As much as she wanted to, she didn't have enough time to get two other important people she wished she had gotten.

'Where are they now? Please be sensible for once...'

The sensei shifted her weight onto her other foot. Suddenly, the occupants of the cellar heard voices on the floor above. The children held their breathes and found the hands of friends. A harsh conversation was carried out upstairs by two men.

"This is the academy for sure."

"No children."

"They couldn't have gone far."

A slight pause, followed by footsteps.

"What is this? A trap door..."

With an evil chuckle, talkers threw open the doorway to the children's refuge.

"Look at this... the next generation of Sand nins."

The kids screamed and pressed themselves as far as they could away from the cellar's entrance as their teacher pushed herself in front of them. She stood between the Sound ninjas and her students, legs apart and cocky smile pasted onto her face. Her sandy blonde hair was put up in the same hairstyle as it was since it was when she was little; four tufts. She wore a leather tunic over an ankle-length purple kimono; a larger, longer, more mature version of the outfit she wore ten years ago. Her eyes were arrogant, yet dangerous, as if saying "I can beat you easily, so you better not come closer." And her trusty weapon was still tied behind her back, ready to assist her in battle.

The to-be-genins squished even closer together against the far wall of the cellar, knowing that their sensei would need room, being familiar with her fighting styles. The intruders also took a step back, even though they were not sure who this woman was. She had an air of pride and authority; most of the people they had met were scared and cowardly.

"Who are you?" demanded a Sound nin.

Her eyes flashed angrily.

The second ninja acted on impulse and reached for a kunai.

"What, are you deaf, woman?! Get out of the way!" he sneered. "You probably can't even fight. What use is it that you stand in front of the children? You can't defend them!"

She rested a hand on the top of the weapon that was strapped onto her back, just waiting for the right moment.

With the blink of an eye, a kunai came flying at the class... it would indiscriminately hit one of the children.

_Pling_

The projectile was deflected.

The lady held a gigantic white fan with three purple dots with two hands in front of her. Her eyebrows knitted together with anger, and her mouth was twisted in disgust. Battle stance.

'A...fan?' thought the first ninja.

She smirked as she saw the look of confusion on the jounin's faces. Had they expected her to be completely defenseless?

"I am Temari-"

Two new male voices at the top of the stairs interrupted her.

"Sister of Kankuro and-"

"Gaara of the Sand."

The students realized they were saved, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Temari laughed sadistically as she brought her fan up. Kankuro chuckled madly as he took Karasu off his shoulder. And Gaara smiled ever so slightly as he felt the Shukaku stir inside of him.

The Sound nins paled.

ooooooo

"We are the Sand Sibs, PH33R U5!!11!1!" xDD


End file.
